Omnia Illi
by Isagawa
Summary: "Souris, Luffy. Tu n'es plus seul." - Petite fic écrite pendant un coup de blues... Ah ! Que serions-nous sans eux ?


**Titre : **Omnia Illi

**Auteur : **Aux dernières nouvelles, moi.

**Pairing :** Ace-Luffy (oui oui, les vrais Addicts comme moi voient du yaoi partout 8D)

Disclaimers : Non, One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas… On peut pas s'arranger ? Je prends juste Karoo, le canard de Vivi =D !

**Spoil :** Il y a quelque chose concernant Sabo que l'on apprend dans le tome 60. Si vous ne craignez pas les spoils (moi je les crains mais je ne sais pas comment je fais, je suis toujours spoilée à mort), allez-y !

Note de l'auteure : Voui, c'est re-moi. Alors, que dire ? Tout d'un coup, j'ai eu un coup de blues et j'ai écrit cette fic en quoi, 20 minutes ? Le temps de la relire, de la faire relire par une amie, de mettre toutes ces petites notes débiles que personne ne lit jamais de toute façon, et d'aller chercher le titre sur Google Traduction (parce que j'aiiiime le latin mais que je n'en connais pas un mot) et la voilà sur le site =D. C'est beau la technologie.

Sacher que « Omnia Illi » veut dire « Tout pour lui » - d'après Google Trad', mon ami de toujours.

Sinon, oui, encore une fic sur eux, parce que je ne me remets toujours pas de _sa_ mort…

Let's read and enjoy !

OMNIA ILLI

Il était tout pour lui.

Tout, absolument tout, et cela depuis l'enfance, depuis ce moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Bien sûr, au début, il y avait eu Sabo, mais Sabo était arrivé plus tard. Parce qu'au départ, quand Luffy avait été livré par son grand-père à Dadan, Sabo n'était pas encore là.

Dès le début, il avait été le seul. Parce qu'à Fuschia, Luffy était le seul enfant du village. Et si quelques garnements passaient parfois là-bas avec un navire, pour se ravitailler ou mettre pied à terre après de longues semaines sur l'eau, ils finissaient toujours par avoir peur de lui quand ils découvraient son pouvoir. Luffy, à l'époque petit pleurnichard, en était profondément blessé.

Alors, quand il était arrivé chez Dadan, ça avait presque été un soulagement. Ces grosses brutes qui vivaient seuls à côté d'une décharge, il avait su dès le départ qu'elles n'auraient pas peur de lui. Et Ace, à la limite, c'était encore mieux.

Parce que Ace, l'ignorant royalement, passant 20 heures sur 24 à courir dans Grey Terminal, ne savait quasiment pas qu'il existait.

Avec Ace, pendant les rares fois où il le voyait, il se sentait normal. Il ne voyait pas dans ses yeux ce qu'il voyait dans ceux de tous les autres, cette (même infime) lueur d'intérêt qui semblait dire : « Alors comme ça, tu es élastique ? Intéressant. »

Ace ne savait rien, et pour Luffy c'était reposant.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il tenta de le suivre, d'abord une première fois, puis de plus en plus souvent. Et peut-être aussi parce que dans cette partie reculée du royaume de Goa, il n'y avait personne d'autre pour jouer et qu'il se sentait profondément seul.

Je suis sûre que vous l'avez connue à un moment ou à un autre. Cette solitude d'enfant. Cette solitude ou tout vous manque, ou vous seriez prêt à n'importe quoi pour ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention. C'était ça que Luffy ressentait à longueur de temps, et il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose.

Quand il suivait Ace (ou essayait de le suivre), et que celui-ci jurait comme un charretier et le repoussait à coup de pieds aux fesses, alors Ace se rendait compte de son existence. Alors Luffy était vivant, bien là, et puisqu'Ace était en train de l'insulter, c'est qu'il était avec Ace. Et pour le maigre temps où il réussissait à suivre le brun sans se faire remarquer, il n'était plus seul. Il n'était plus seul puisqu'il était avec lui.

Dès lors, Ace devint l'étape à franchir. La montagne à grimper, le champ à traverser, n'importe quoi. Il était là et Luffy ferait en sorte qu'il le soit toujours.

On pourrait penser que la venue de Sabo rende Luffy furieux ou même jaloux, mais c'était mal connaître le brun. Au lieu de cela, il fut ravi. Ace était l'ami de Sabo, Sabo était l'ami d'Ace, donc s'il devenait le copain de l'un il deviendrait le copain de l'autre… « Deux pour le prix d'un ! » lui criait son cerveau d'enfant. Luffy n'avait rien contre deux amis.

Et le miracle arriva : ces trois gamins si différents (l'un habitant dans une décharge, le deuxième rejeton d'un grand pirate, et le troisième étant parfaitement banal à cela près qu'il avait un corps élastique) devinrent « frères ». _Frères_. C'était mieux que tout ce que Luffy avait pu imaginer, vraiment, et ils vécurent ensemble les meilleurs moments de toutes leurs courtes vies.

Puis la catastrophe arriva. Inéluctable. Il n'y eut plus Sabo.

Alors Ace redevint ce qu'il avait toujours été : le seul. Le seul à compter, le seul à le supporter, le seul qui lui permettait de continuer d'avancer, toujours.

_S'il te plait, toi, ne me fais pas le coup de mourir ! _

Du haut de ses autoritaires dix ans, Ace lui avait fait une promesse remarquablement douce. Celle de ne pas le quitter, jamais, jamais. Parce qu'au fond de son cœur, malgré son apparence rieuse, Luffy avait toujours peur de la solitude.

Et Ace est resté avec lui, longtemps. Parce que Luffy n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui. Que son frère lui était devenu indispensable. Qu'il était le sang qui coulait dans les veines de Luffy, ou son cœur qui battait.

Parce qu'il était tout pour lui. Tout, absolument tout.

Il l'est toujours.


End file.
